pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BW043
• • |opening = Czerń i biel |opening JP = ベストウイッシュ！ |ending = ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ |animacja = Team Kato |scenariusz = Yukiyoshi Ōhashi |scenorys = Yūji Asada |wicedyrektor= Yūji Asada |dyrektor =Masaaki Iwane |Japonia = 18 sierpnia 2011 |USA = 26 listopada 2011 |Polska = 2 marca 2012}}Taktyka Meowtha!, po japońsku , to 45. odcinek z serii Czerń i Biel, ogólnie 705. Na Zachodzie wchodzi w skład czternastego sezonu. Streszczenie W drodze do miasta Nimbasa, grupa jest postrzegana na przerwie na lunch. Podczas zabawy, Tepig i Axew znajdują nieprzytomnego Meowtha w krzakach. Po powiedzeniu wszystkim, Cilan szybko sprawdza stan Meowtha. Cilan i Iris dali mu lekarstwo, a wkrótce potem Meowth odzyskuje przytomność. Po zaskoczonie przez gang, Iris prosi Meowtha z Zespołu R, by powiedział co tu robi i mówi im, że nie jest już częścią Zespołu R. Kiedy Ash pyta go co się stało, Meowth próbuje uciekać, twierdząc, że nic się nie stało, ale nie jest w stanie tego zrobić i prawie upada. Opowiada historię o tym, jak powierzono mu przeprowadzenie operacji, ale to nie powiodło się. W rezultacie został zabrany do centrali, aby usłyszeć jakie były tego konsekwencje. Po opuszczeniu siedziby, Jessie i James zostawili go, więc szedł dalej. Po usłyszeniu tej historii, Cilan sugeruje innym, by pozwolili podróżować Meowthowi z nimi, ale Ash i Iris nie sądzą, by był to dobry pomysł. Jednak Cilan przypomina im, że jest on jedynym Meowthem w Unova i że będzie samotny. Meowth początkowo odmawia, ale Iris mówi, że będzie słaby, jeśli opuści Asha. Potem okazuje się, że może podróżować z nimi pod warunkiem, że nie robi nic złego. Meowth zgadza się na te warunki. Kiedy zaczynają chodzić, Meowth schlebia grupie na jej jakościach; komentując zupę Cilana, nazywając Iris księżniczką, a nawet nazywając Ash dobrym trenerem. Podczas spaceru, Axew zaczyna interesować się błyszczącym obiektem umieszczonym na drodze, ale kiedy Axew próbuje go złapać, zostaje porwany przez Scrafty'ego. Gang idzie za Scraftym do jego chaty, ale Meowth próbuje ich powstrzymać, tłumacząc, że nie mogą podejść bliżej, ponieważ Scrafty mógłby zranić Axew. Ash ignoruje Meowtha i biegnie w kierunku chaty, ale zatrzymuje go ponownie Meowth mówiąc mu, że Scrafty jest poważny i że nie powinni go rozgniewać. Pikachu zgadza się z Meowthem i Cilan sugeruje, że trzeba czekać, aż wszystko się uspokoi. W baraku, Axew próbuje użyć Gniewu Smoka, tworząc dziurę w ścianie, ale Scrafty'emu udaje się uniknąć ataku. Meowth mówi innym, że pójdzie do niego twierdząc, że jest on "negocjatorem". Meowth powoli idzie do chaty Scrafty'ego, który pojawia się na zewnątrz. Prosi Scrafty'ego, by powiedział, dlaczego to robi, ale Scrafty mówi mu, że wypuści Axew, jeśli zostanie, by pomóc mu w walce. Podczas gdy Meowth rozmawia ze Scraftym, Ash podąża wokół chaty, a Scrafty pokazuje Meowthowi, że Axew jest w jednym kawałku - ale jest związany. Ash znajduje okno z boku i sugeruje innym, że istnieje sposób, aby uwolnić Axew. Następnie Ash pyta Meowtha o rozmawę ze Scraftym i Meowth wyjaśnia, że Scrafty jest wyewoluowaną formą Scraggy'ego i że będzie to dobry pomysł, aby Scraggy porozmawiał z nim, by odwrócić uwagę Scrafty'ego. Ash jest zgodny z tym i puszcza go z Meowthem, a sam idzie ze Snivy. Gdy Snivy zostaje wypuszczona, atakuje Meowtha, ale Ash mówi jej, że Meowth jest ich przyjacielem. Tymczasem Jessie i James są w Anville i kończą plan ich działania. Meowth i Scraggy przychodzą do Scrafty'ego, a Ash krąży wokół chaty ponownie. Jako że Scraggy i Scrafty mogą znać te same ruchy, Meowth sugeruje, by Scrafty nauczył Scraggy'ego dobrego ataku, próbując odciągnąć go od Axew. Scrafty pokazuje, jak używać Salto Ciosu. Scraggy próbuje użyć tego ataku, strapiając Scrafty'ego i pozwalając Meowthowi dać sygnał Ashowi, by uratował Axew. Ash mówi Snivy, by użyła Dzikiego Pnącza i prowadzi Axew przez okno. Następnie Meowth mówi, że Axew zniknął, a on i Scraggy uciekają i pozwalają Pikachu zaatakować złodzieja Piorunem. Po powrocie Axew, Meowth mówi, że Scraggy martwi się o Scrafty'ego, ale Scrafty powraca i wyzywa gang. Ash akceptuje i wybiera Tepiga do boju, który z łatwością wygrywa walkę. Meowth i Cilan badają dlaczego Scrafty robi te rzeczy i Scrafty mówi, że jego gniazdo zostało zabrane i potrzebuje pomocy, aby je odzyskać. Po wysłuchaniu historii, Ash i jego przyjaciele postanawiają pomóc Scrafty'emu. Scrafty prowadzi ich do swego gniazda pokazując im, że Mandibuzz miała tam swoje gniazdo. Scrafty próbuje zaatakować Mandibuzz, ale zostaje łatwo pokonany. Scraggy postanawia spróbować i udaje mu się umieścić głowę Mandibuzz w skałach, a Scrafty mówi, by Scraggy użył Salto Ciosu, który z powodzeniem pokonuje Mandibuzz. Po pokonaniu Mandibuzz, ta zaczyna płakać, tłumacząc, że została wyrzucona z jej stada, bo zjadła całe jedzenie, zmuszając ją do podjęcia gniazda Scrafty'ego. Po wysłuchaniu tego, Meowth sugeruje, by zaniosła trochę żywności stadu. Później Mandibuzz jest mile widziana z powrotem w stadzie. Kiedy trio kontynuowało podróż, Iris dała komplementy Meowthowi za umiejętności negocjacji, do których wszyscy się zgadzają. Nagle, Iris postanawia złapać Meowtha i rzuca w niego Poké Ballem. Połów jest nieskuteczny i Meowth krzyczy na nią, twierdząc, że nie należy do nikogo. Zgadza się kontynuować podróż z grupą, o ile nie spróbują go złapać. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Scrafty pojawia się po raz pierwszy. *Mandibuzz pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serialu. *Scraggy Asha uczy się Salto Ciosu. *Meowth zaczyna podróżować z Ashem i przyjaciółmi pod pretekstem, że został zwolniony z Zespołu R. *Iris próbuje uchwycić Meowtha, ale próba złapania nie powiodła się. *Zespół R przybywa do miasta Anville i rozpoczyna plan sabotażu metra w Nimbasie. Postacie Ludzie *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Jessie *James *Giovanni (retrospekcja) *Patronat metra Pokémony *Pikachu (Asha) *Axew (Iris) *Meowth (Zespół R) *Tranquill (Asha) *Oshawott (Asha) *Tepig (Asha) *Snivy (Asha) *Scraggy (Asha) *Pansage (Cilana) *Scrafty (debiut) *Mandibuzz (dwa) *Beartic (retrospekcja) *Scolipede (retrospekcja) *Darmanitan (retrospekcja) Ciekawostki *Co to za Pokémon?: Scrafty *Wykład profesora Oaka: Timburr Link do odcinka *http://www.kreskowki.tv/kreskowka/pokaz/19426/s14_pokemon_czern_i_biel__odcinek_43__taktyka_meowtha Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 14 Kategoria:Odcinki serii Czerń i Biel